Naruto: Path to Fame
by UnKnownOrigins160839
Summary: During the Academy Naruto wore a mask, not a physical mask but a emotional mask that gave him the rank as Dead-last. Starting from before the Academy test is when this story takes place. From Cats to S-Rank Ninja watch how Naruto takes on these foes and how the the rest of the Elemental Nations react to Naruto's true power in Naruto: Path to Fame!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Naruto POV

I wake up due to my alarm clock going off at 4:30am I get up off of my bed and take a shower .By the time I was done with my shower it was 4:50 . I put on my ANBU outfit and walk to the hokage's tower and i am there by 5 o'clock. I feel my mark burning and I teleport in front of the Hokage he sees me and says "Fox I have a mission for you, you are too watch all of the future clan heads at the academy and report back to me every two weeks do you accept this mission"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" I responded.

"Fox, do not call me sama. You are stronger than how strong i was in my prime" Said the Third ' _And your dad would be proud of you_ _'_ Hiruzen finished in his head.

"Hai, Hokage but, I will call you sama out of respect not out of strength and I am not saying that you are weak as you are called the hokage for a reason" Naruto explained to the Third shocking the head of the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans that showed up for a council meeting.

"You called Hokage-sama and if I can ask who is this ?" said Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara clan, Pointing to Naruto, who was still wearing the fox mask.

"This, Shikaku, is the youngest ANBU member with the code name'Fox' ." Hiruzen said proudly that his grandson figure is in ANBU at 12 years old and began 7 years prior.

' _Blonde hair, the only clan who has blonde hair is the Yamanaka clan but I would know but then there was Minato who was with Kushina was pregnant during the attack but, it was said that their son died along with them but if people knew Naruto was alive there would people after him since his father was the Yondaime"_ Thought the Nara smirking that he figured it out with only knowing the hair color .

"so you figured it out Nara you must be proud of yourself finding out my lineage " Naruto smirked," But i figured it out and about the Kyuubi at around 2 or 3 , I forgot so many missions have happen since."

How do you know about the Kyuubi, Kitsune" Hiruzen commanded with authority in his voice sending the three clan heads straightening their backs but, surprisingly not affect the ANBU operative .

"When I blocked your attack and called it 'Gut Instinct' what did you think I meant ?"Naruto questionably asked the Hokage.

The Hokage pulled out one of his drawers and grabbed a clipboard the said 'Bang Head Here' and he did. Multiple times .

He only stopped when Kitsune tapped twice on his desk which means 'Civilians Approaching'

" N-I mean Kitsune you are to join the academy and protect the future clan heads no matter how much you hate them " The Third said, " Do you accept the mission"

"I do Hokage-sama" Naruto said used 'Flying Thunder God' to leave the four Clan Leaders right before the door opened revealing the rest of the clan heads and the civilians.

Hiruzen shook his heads and said " He never learns does he Nara-san"

The Nara played along and said," Apparently not enough, maybe some D-ranked missions will do the trick." Just then Naruto appeared in front of them all with Shisui Uchiha's shunshin and said," If I am given D-ranks I will move to land of Air to Suna then you will have no control of what I do since it is out of your jurisdiction" Naruto said with determination .

Hiruzen smirked," You wont leave even if your life depended on it . You may not like the village but you are here for your father memories"

"You may be correct Hokage-san but there is only two things keeping me here" Stated Naruto in his ANBU voice surprising the civilians that were in the room.

"And what are those things, Fox?" Hiruzen asked Naruto only for Naruto to reply with

"My father protected this village so I will and the Mission that I am on from my sensei"

"What is your mission" Mebuki Haruno, the Civilian ruler of the red light district that Naruto lives in, Commanded.

"I don't answer to you" Responded Naruto calmly.

"I am a member of the Council, So you will answer my question" Said Mebuki Threateningly

"Should I care, I only answer to the Hokage and I have more power than you do as commander of ANBU "Said Naruto releasing KI at the Haruno," What team" Naruto asked the Hokage.

"R and K"Said Hiruzen much to the council surprise as they have never seen anyone order around their hokage which means one of two things that this ANBU can defeat and he can hold his own against the hokage or The Hokage respects him and the Council being the Council thought that the Hokage respects Naruto not even knowing by Naruto's true power

"Respect the Hokage,Boy" Mebuki said almost oblivious to what just happen and the everyone in the council room deadpanned at her stupidity

"I see that there is a person with short term memory loss on the council" Naruto said talking about Mebuki ,"I already told you I was an ANBU yet, you call me boy and I can destroy you without even trying as about 1/10000 of my chakra more than your chakra"Naruto said annoyed and wanting to leave.

"As If, I have the most chakra in the village" Mebuki stated trying to intimidate Naruto

"Sure, and why aren't you hokage and only a civilian-you know what I'm leaving"Naruto said taking steps and vanishing into thin air

"Now that N-I mean Fox is gone we can get to the meeting"

Hiruzen looked at the paper on top of his desk.

 _We, the people of the civilian council, promote that the Namikaze estate, assets, and justus be given to Uchiha Sasuke in order for the Uchiha to learn powerful Jutsu for the Village to earn wealth._

"Denied" The hokage didn't have to think about it after all, the Namikaze and Uzumaki heir is still alive.

"Why Hokage-sama, as Sasuke is the last Uchiha and many people will offer missions with the Uchiha doing those missions"

Mebuki said trying to convince the Hokage

The Hokage looked at Shikaku and smirked,"Because" He paused for suspense,"The Namikaze Heir is still alive"

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT" The sound so loud in fact that Naruto, without his ANBU gear and almost asleep shushinned in front of all of the council and when he realized were he was he was he collapsed and,immediately, a blood clone was summoned protecting him in a stance, right knee bent forward farther away then the left leg and his left hand in a rat symbol and his right hand a sword,that was Kushina's on his back, that only him and his father mastered of, The Wave Whirlpool,which was a combination of Minato's swiftness and mental intellect and Kushina's Brashness in attacking full-on. Not many people knew of this stance since Minato was working on it when he died but he did leave scrolls for Naruto to learn the Stance.

"ANBU, kill the demon for disrupting a meeting of the high Officials of Kohonagakure" Mebuki said with no trace of regret in her voice.

Not one of the ANBU in hiding even moved because if they did their Tachiou, Naruto, would think as them as a treat and they knows what happens when you challenge Tachiou. You get hurt badly but, not killed but to the point that you would want to be killed. You would be hurt so badly that not even Tsunade, of the Three Sannin, would be able to help your wounds.

"I said ANBU kill the demon"

Again the room was still not a single person moved. The Hokage knew what would happen much like the Anbu if he moved. The Clan heads didn't move because Shikaku, the Nara Clan head, told them not to as he remembered the stance, since Minato was best friends with him.

Mebuki who was getting tired of all of the silence decided to act and tried to attack Naruto, but failed because once she moved she was on the ground unconscious and the only stopping her from death was a wave of the hokage's hand. Naruto sensing danger woke up and the clone dispersed just leaving Naruto who chuckled while he rubbed the back of his neck and threw a smoke bomb at the ground and used 'Flying Thunder God to leave the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Graduation**

Naruto woke up already knowing what time it was, 8:30 and the Academy starts at 9:15, got up and made a sign-less clone who made breakfast while the real Naruto took a shower and grabbed a dark blue hoodie with black stripes along the elbows and ANBU pants. Naruto's clone made blueberry pancakes with bacon. The real Naruto who ,finished getting ready, dispersed the clone and took his time to eat his breakfast. When he was finished he left his broken down apartment not even locking it because everything that he has are in seals that he has on his body, and shunshined right in front of the door and opened the door and sat in the back of the classroom waiting for the rest of the class to show up, since it was only 9 o'clock.

At 9:05 Iruka Umino, a chunin and the teacher of the class, showed up ,not even noticing Naruto , and began to write and the board the steps to the graduation exam. At 9:15 Iruka got up out of his seat and looked at the opened the draw to his desk and pulled out the attendance sheet

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here" said the famous Uchiha, the entire clan was murdered by his brother only 5 years before . He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a dark blue zip-up shirt over the shirt and black pants and wore a smug look, like he was already knew he would pass.

"Sakura Haruno"

"I'm here Iruka-sensei" Sakura, who was dressed in a red shirt that passed her mid-thigh and wore pink leggings to match her bright pink hair

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Like the dead-last would show up" Said Kiba who was part of the Inuzuka Clan that uses dogs as their fighting partners and have red markings on both sides of his face.

"Actually" Naruto paused,"I am here" announcing himself to the rest of the class and even Iruka didnt know that he was there, sitting in the seat totally concealed by the darkness

Iruka, who was still in shock marked the present box next to Naruto's name. Iruka thought 'How did Naruto conceal his chakra'.

Naruto went back to sleep until Iruka was interrupted by the Third Hokage," Naruto Come with me real quick"

Kiba whispered to Akamaru, His fighting dog," Hes probably being pulled from the academy"

Hiruzen Followed by Naruto, who stood upright, into the hallway.

"Naruto", Hiruzen said with a threatening tone," Did you reanimate your parents"

"Yes, Yes I did. How did you know?"

"I only felt their chakra for a second but that was enough time. Why did you do it, do you know how people will react to the fourth hokage being alive"

"Yes but, I'm tired of people calling me clanless when i am the clan head of the most powerful clan in Konoha"

"Keep them inside the Estate and take them nowhere else, understand ?"

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise to abide the rules set by the Sandaime Hokage" Naruto said while having his right hand on the middle of his chest, signifying loyalty and walked by into the classroom and sat back in his set and realized that they were done with attendance.

"Alright Class, the first test is Kunai/Shuriken aiming" and walked away to the Academy's training field and the rest of the class was right behind him.

Test Scores:

Sasuke 8/10, 7/10

Naruto 10/10, 12/10

Sakura 6/10, 5/10

Hinata 8/10, 8/10

Kiba 5/10, 4/10

Shino 10/10, 8/10

( The rest of the teams are canon so I wont bother with the scores )

"Since that part is finished we can go to the History test" and began to walk back into the classroom.

"You will have 1 hour to finish this 90 question quiz if you any questions raise your hand" As Iruka finished 3 hands shot into the air, Naruto along with Hinata and Shino. Iruka walk to Hinata and asks, "What is the problem, Hinata ?"

"Umm I'm finished Iruka-sensei"

"Oh Okay I will collect your paper then and just sit quietly" Iruka pondered on the thought that the supposed useless heir managed to take a quiz that take jonin at least 5 minutes to finish. Iruka was so into thought hat he didnt even say anything when he went to collect Naruto's paper and Shino's paper

Hinata concentrated for a few seconds and activated the mind-link between Her, Shino and Naruto.


End file.
